


Cena

by dreamistru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistru/pseuds/dreamistru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zabawa narracją. Bitwa o Hogwart. Angst?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cena

**Author's Note:**

> Zabawa narracją. Bitwa o Hogwart. Angst?

I.

 

Siedział ukryty pod peleryną niewidką. Czy był przekonany, że to zagwarantuje mu bezpieczęństwo? Nie. Czy we własnych oczach okazał się dokumentnym tchórzem? Jak najbardziej. Trzymał się kurczowo lejącej tkaniny, walczył sam ze sobą zaciskając zęby aż do bólu. 

McGonagall była niezła, rzucała klątwę z klatwą, ale on... On był od niej lepszy. Jego Tarcza była szybsza. Gdyby tylko chciał, rozłożyłby ją na łopatki w kilka sekund. Czemu więc nie atakował? Czemu z nią nie skończył? Harry dziękował w duchu Merlinowi, że nie musi biec jej na ratunek. Czuł przejmujące zimno, mdliło go od zapachu krwi sklejającej włosy i od kurzu zalegającego w powietrzu; leniwy taniec pojedynczych drobin w miękkim świetle księżyca. Ręce ściskające pelerynę zaczęły delikatnie drżeć. Wytrzyma. Musi! 

Walka trwała w najlepsze i choć McGonnagall i Snape dawno zniknęli z pola widzenia, on ciągle słyszał świst rzucanych klątw, zbroje walające się po korytarzu i ogólny jazgot napędzany walką na śmierć i życie. Aż w końcu nastała cisza. Wtedy spanikował. 

Jednym ruchem ściągnął z siebie pelerynę i wetknął ją niedbale w kieszeń spodni. Biegł. Pędził przed siebie wiedziony szlakiem bezgłowych rycerzy porozrzucanych wzdłuż pustego korytarza niczym niechciane zabawki. Dobiegł do klasy i omal się z nią nie zderzył. 

— Skoczył — powiedziała na wdechu, a on sam na chwilę zapomniał, jak należy pobierać tlen. 

_Skoczył._

Bez słowa odwrócił się od niej i zaczął biec tak, jakby od tego zależało jego własne życie. 

*

Korytarze były pełne zdezorientowanych uczniów. Część go rozpoznała, inni byli zbyt zajęci walką, jeszcze inni wybrali ratunek własnego życia nad poświęcenie mu choć skrawka uwagi i czasu. Nie dziwił się. Nadal nie mógł opanować drżenia całego ciała. Czuł morderczy chłód, zimno rozlewające się po organiźmie za sprawą prężnej siatki tętnic i żył, które pompowały przerażenie wgłąb jego umęczonej duszy ziąb zsyłający ciemną, złowrogę mgłę centralnie w pole widzenia. Strach zamienił jego serce w lodowaty, spękany kryształ. Wystarczyło tylko jedno celne uderzenie, by roztrzaskał się na tysiąc ostrych odłamków. 

— Harry! — głośny pisk wyrwał go z gąszcza czarnych myśli nim zdążyły całkowicie zawładnąć okaleczoną świadomością. — Musimy go znaleźć! — Hermiona biegła w jego kierunku rzucając klątwy, by utorować sobie drogę. Rona nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. — Horkruks, Harry! — wysapała, gdy go dogoniła. — Znalazłeś go? 

Pokręcił głową ignorując rozczarowanie malujące się na jej twarzy. 

— Harry, musimy działać i to szybko, w przeciwnym razie... — ale Harry nigdy nie dowiedział się, co może się stać, jeśli tego nie zrobi, gdyż właśnie wtedy potężny odgłos eksplozji ogłuszył ich wszystkich, wyrywając przy tym całą sąsiednią ścianę. I teraz naprawdę jego wzrok zalała ciemność. 

 

Ocknął się w stercie gruzu okrutnie wbijającego mu się w kręgosłup. Niezdarnie wygrzebał sobie drogę pośród roztrzaskanych cegieł, ocierał krew z czoła i... Modlił się. Do każdego bóstwa, które mogło go teraz usłuchać. Błagał o cholerny, pomniejszy cud, łut szczęścia. Cokolwiek. 

Kiedy wreszcie się uwolnił, gdy w końcu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak niesamowicie bezcelowe i żałosne jest odwlanie gruzu krwawiącymi dłońmi, odnalazł różdżkę w kieszeni szaty, całkowicie zdając się na magię. 

Zewsząd otaczały go ciała – zimne, nieruchome, zastygłe w wyrazie wielkiego zdumienia bądź czystego przerażenia. Wolał na nie nie patrzeć, nie chciał tego robić. Odrzucał więc cegłę za cegłą, ignorujac szum krwi, przęłykając strach. Adrenalina była wszystkim, co dawało mu siłę. Ona musi żyć! Z tą myślą samotnym zaklęciem posłał w powietrze kilkanaście kamieni wielkości krzeseł. To, co ujrzał w następnej chwili rzuciło nim na kolana. 

Jej dłoń była blada, oblepiona krwią. Zimna. Ściskał ją mocno szepcząc jej imię przez łzy, których nie był nawet świadom, lecz ona nie usłyszała już ani słowa. 

Resztę gruzu usunął ręcznie. 

Hermiona leżała wśród kamieni i odłamków szkła, jak porzucona marionetka. Jej brązowe włosy, rozsypane teraz we wszystkie strony i okalające upiornie bladą twarz, błyszczały w świetle księżyca. Jej oczy były otwarte, zastygłe w wyrazie lekkiego zaskoczenia na znieruchomiałym na wieki obliczu. To była jego wina. 

Krzyk Gryfona niósł się opustoszałym korytarzem, aż w końcu Harry stracił głos i sam opadł w gruz, w cały ten brud i rosnącą kałużę jej krwi. Nie miał ochoty się podnosić. 

— Byłaś najlepsza — szepnął, leżąc tuż obok niej. — Nie byłoby mnie tutaj, gdyby nie ty. — Wypowiadając te słowa wziął ją w ramiona i przycisnął mocno do siebie. Pomogła mu, gdy najbardziej tego potrzebował, gdy wszystko zostało w nim złamane tak bardzo, iż przysięgał, że nikt nigdy go nie poskleja. Gdy niczego nie pragnął tak bardzo, jak rzucenia całego czarodziejskiego świata na pastwę Voldemorta – za to wszystko, co kiedykolwiek mu uczynili. Pomagała mu za każdym razem – nie musiał nawet jej prosić – i zgasła w jednej krótkiej chwili, przecinając jego życie niczym spadająca gwiazda, której zbyt krótko pozwolono świecić. 

Bezradnie oparł czoło o jej zwichnięty bark, bezskutecznie próbując zabić własny szloch. 

*

Chciałbym cofnąć czas. Chciałbym naprawić wszystkie błędy. Mógłbym nawet uratować jej życie – zrobiłbym wszystko, by nie doszło do bitwy na terenie Hogwartu. Nie pozwoliłbym zabić Syriusza. I Hedwigi. Nie musiałbym grzebać Zgredka. Ocaliłbym Dumbledore'a. 

Wykrwawiając się na śmierć. 

*

— Harry! 

Odejdź. 

— Drętwota! Gdzie, atakujesz młodszych, przebrzydły Śmierciożerco...! 

Muszę oddychać. Muszę odzyskać nad sobą kontrolę. 

— Harry! — Łapie mnie za ramię i zmusza, bym się odwrócił. Otwieram oczy. Wygląda okropnie: wściekle rude włosy skleja krew, ma pocharataną twarz, ale nie przestaje się szczerzyć. Dokopał jakiemuś Śmierciożercy i wierzy, że może pokonać każdego, że świat leży posłusznie u jego stóp. To nieprawda. Nigdy nie pokona jej; nigdy nie wygra ze Śmiercią. 

— Widziałeś Hermionę? Wszędzie jej szukam... 

Patrzę na niego przez chwilę; mój mózg pracuje na podwójnych obrotach. Staram się opanować drżenie szczęki i ogarniający mnie chłód. 

— Jest z McGonagall — kłamię i czuję się z tym okropnie. — Jest już bezpieczna. Słuchaj Ron — mówię; widząc ulgę na jego twarzy decyduję, iż jestem potworem. — Horkruks jest w Pokoju Życzeń. Musisz go zniszczyć. Potem zabijcie węża... 

Nie rozumie, ale kiwa głową. Mimo wszystko mi ufa. Nie wie, dlaczego się odwracam i próbuję odejść. Nie widzi łez wypełniających moje oczy, nie czuje tego, co ja. Przez chwilę zastanawiam się, co zrobi, gdy pozna brudną prawdę. Jak na mnie wtedy spojrzy. 

Jeśli w ogóle jeszcze kiedyś go zobaczę. 

— Dokąd idziesz? 

Zatrzymuję się i przełykam łzy. 

— Idę go zabić. 

*

Hogwart staje się jednym wielkim grobowcem. Cisza zalega w każdym korytarzu i tylko dźwięk odrzucanych kamieni mówi mu, które z nich powinien omijać. Idzie naprzód, ściskając w ręku różdżkę, która nawet do niego nie należy. Zabije go różdżką Malfoya, jeśli ta tylko zechce z nim współpracować. Nie cofnie się przed niczym – obiecywał to sobie setki razy. 

Przechodzi przez wyrwę w ścianie zamku i ląduje na błoniach, po kostki w mokrej trawie. Stara się nie myśleć o Hermionie, więc kieruje wzrok w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. 

Kawałek dalej kiedyś ćwiczył z nim zaklęcia. 

Potrząsa głową. To było wieki, lata świetlne temu. Nic nie przywróci tamtych dni. Ogarnia go panika. A co, jeśli...? Ze złością zamyka piekące oczy, otwierając je dopiero wtedy, gdy ciemność czająca się pod powiekami formuje się w znajomą sylwetkę. 

_Skoczył._

Chciał, żeby tak pomyślał. 

*

W lochach zawsze królowała ciemność – z nią było mu do twarzy. 

Harry nie wzdychał ciężko, w ogóle nie wydawał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Po prostu spoglądał w studnię mroku, by po chwili pokonać stopień za stopniem, w dół. Tam, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. 

Oparł dłoń o granitową ścianę. Znał wszystkie wgłębienia na pamięć. Pokonywał tę drogę setki razy w ciągu piątego i szóstego roku. W tym miejscu, u stóp schodów prowadzących do lochów jego serce zwykle tłukło się jak zniewolony gołąb. Pamiętał to uczucie, nawet dziś. Nawet teraz. 

Z drugiego końca korytarza dobiegł go hałas zatrzaskiwanych drzwi. Natychmiast wyciągnął pelerynę z kieszeni i pospiesznie narzucił ją na siebie. Zza zakrętu wyłoniła się smuga autentycznej czerni, odcinała się nawet w samym środku pogrążonego w mroku korytarza. Lucjusz Malfoy minął go o włos, aż załopotała peleryna-niewidka. 

Harry ruszył dalej. Malfoya pośle do diabła kiedy indziej. 

Gdy stanął przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do jego komnat bez wahania wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął szorstkiego drewna. Powoli ściągnął z siebie pelerynę i rzucił ją niedbale na kamienną podłogę. Wolną ręką dobył różdżki i otworzył drzwi. Robił to setki razy. 

W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, lecz to nie przeszkodziło mu dostrzec chaosu, w jakim znajdował się salon. Wszędzie walały się papiery, szafki miały powyciągane szuflady, na podłodze lśniło potłuczone szkło; tafla śpiącego jeziora. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś wywrócił to miejsce do góry nogami w poszukiwaniu informacji. 

Harry skierował wzrok w kierunku znajomych, ciężkich drzwi, których nie ważył sie nawet dotknąć i udał się w przeciwległą część pomieszczenia. Tutejsze ktoś zostawił uchylone, a gdy chłopak pociągnął za połyskującą klamkę, jego uszu dobiegł odgłos kroków, deptanego szkła i stłumione przekleństwa. 

Wszedł do środka z różdżką w dłoni, celując prosto przed siebie. Podążał wąskim korytarzem, po czym skręcił w prawo. Bezszelestnie pokonał kilka stopni i znalazł się w sercu laboratorium, w którym niespełna półtora roku temu spełniły się wszystkie jego marzenia. 

Snape plądrował własne szafki, lecz odwrócił się, gdy tylko Harry przestąpił próg komnaty. Zawsze był czujny, drań. 

— Daj mi choć jeden powód — szepnął chłopak. 

Mężczyzna utkwił w nim swój upiorny wzrok, a Harry nagle odniósł wrażenie, że jego ręka waży dziesięć kilo więcej; bał się, że nie będzie w stanie utrzymać różdżki w dłoni. 

— Nie bądź głupi, Potter — odparł jedwabistym głosem. Jak on mógł być tak spokojny, tak pewny siebie? Jak mógł znać go aż tak dobrze? 

Harry obrzucił wzrokiem blat, po którym walały sie potłuczone fiolki i powyrywane stronice starych ksiąg. Kochali się kiedyś na tym stole. 

— Nie dbam o to, czy szpiegowałeś dla niego, czy zwyczajnie łgałeś mu prosto w twarz. — Zwiększył uścisk na różdżce, zdeterminowany, by nie zadrżała mu ręka. — Ufałem ci. 

Te wszystkie lekcje oklumencji, te wszystkie wieczory przy kominku, wspólna nauka zaklęć. Ton jego głosu, gdy się z nim droczył. Jego wzrok, gdy łapał go za krawat i przyciągał do siebie, jakby był jego własnością. Jakby tylko on miał przypisane na stałe miejsce w jego życiu, jakby nie istniało nic więcej; żadnych przepowiedni, nic. 

To wszystko nie miało już znaczenia. Każde wspomnienie było niczym sztylet przeszywający mu serce, wbijając się w nie aż po rękojeść. A on pokornie przyjmował każdy cios, sam nie będąc w stanie zadać ani jednego. 

Snape zrobił krok w jego stronę. Harry natychmiast zareagował, i choć ręka drgnęła mu po raz pierwszy, uniósł różdżkę wyżej i wycelował prosto między błyszczące czernią oczy. Ale on zrobił kolejny krok, i następny i jeszcze jeden... Aż w końcu znalazł się tak blisko, że Harry mógł wyczuć subtelną woń składników, z którymi miał dziś do czynienia. Czuł cierpki czarny bez i coś słodkiego, coś, co przypominało mu jego zapach, gdy po raz pierwszy znaleźli się tak blisko. Wtedy, tak jak i teraz, nie odrywał od niego wzroku. 

Harry drgnął, gdy smukła dłoń wyjęła mu różdżkę z rąk. Pozwolił mu na to, nawet nie oponując. Miał ochotę go dotknąć, chciał oprzeć głowę o jego klatkę piersiową, jak robił to milion razy zanim Snape go zdradził, nim zniszczył wszystko, co kiedykolwiek ich łączyło. 

— Zabiłeś go... 

— Tak. 

— Jak mogłeś? - wychrypiał. 

Ten uniósł dłoń i starł smugę krwi z podbródka Harry'ego. Czyż istniały większe tortury? 

— Prosił mnie o to. 

Owszem. Nic nie bolało tak bardzo, jak kłamstwo. Nie, kiedy to Snape odgrywał krętacza. 

— Nie wierzysz mi. 

— Nie. 

Sięgnął jego włosów, zatopił w nich swe smukłe palce, uważnie obserwując jego reakcje. Gniew czający się w tym czarnym spojrzeniu nijak nie pasował do łagodności, z jaką gładził jego włosy. 

— Czy kiedykolwiek cię okłamałem? 

*

_Nie, nigdy,_ myślę, lecz nie użyczam słowom głosu. _Milczenie nie jest kłamstwem, Snape, ale boli równie mocno, a Ty niszczysz wszystko, czego dotkniesz. Nawet mnie._

Przymykam oczy, gdy gładzi moją szyję i przez jedno uderzenie serca czuję, jakbym znów był na piątym roku, jakbym znów przyszedł tu uczyć się Oklumencji. Oddałbym wiele, by tak właśnie było. 

Nic z tego. 

A jednak nie jestem w stanie go odepchnąć. Minęło tyle czasu, a ja tak bardzo za tym tęskniłem... Ciche westchnienie ucieka z moich ust i mam ochotę rzucić na siebie najgorszą z klątw. On wie. On wszystko wie. 

Zaciskam powieki, pragnąc się przed nim ukryć w tej samej chwili, w której on oplata moją talię jedną ręką i przyciąga, zagarnia całego dla siebie. Miażdży moje wargi, stanowczo, łapczywie – jak gdyby się bał, że ucieknę, a ja... Przepadam z kretesem. 

Próbuję zatopić dłoń w jego włosach, lecz łapie mnie za nagdarstki i trzyma w żelaznym uscisku. Mija wieczność, nim pozwala mi złapać oddech, po czym wytycza szlak głodnych, boleśnie powolnych, pocałunków wzdłuż mojej szyi. Odchylam głowę i zamykam oczy bojąc się, że to wszystko jest jedynie pięknym snem, złudną iluzją. 

Znowu jest jak dawniej. Wierzę w to. Pragnę tego. 

Karmię się kłamstwami. 

Kieruje nas w stronę stołu, szarpiąc się z moim swetrem, walcząc z klamrą w pasku. Kładę obie dłonie na jego klatce, przesuwam palcem wzdłuż rządka czarnych guzików, których zawsze było zbyt wiele. Prawie się uśmiecham. 

W pełni dociera do mnie, co robię dopiero, gdy obaj jesteśmy nadzy. Wygląda tak, jakim go zapamiętałem – blady i wychudzony, lecz i tak absolutnie idealny w moich oczach. Wpatruje się we mnie wzrokiem szaleńca, a ja doskonale go rozumiem – nie muszę nawet nic mówić. Nie istnieje dla mnie żadna inna logika. 

Gasi wszystkie światła prócz kilku świec beztrosko lewitujących w kącie. Szokuje mnie tak bardzo, że prawie nie zauważam szkła kaleczącego moją skórę, gdy sadza mnie na blacie. Chwytam go za biodra i ciągnę ku sobie. Mam dość gier. Uśmiecha sie ironicznie, krępując mi dłonie i ponownie atakuje moją szyję. 

— Severusie... — jeczę w akcie protestu. Przegrałem. 

Mruczy moje imię wprost do ucha, aż przechodzi mnie dreszcz. Schodzi niżej, przypominając sobie moją klatkę, brzuch, pępek. Mam ochotę uciec z zasięgu jego rąk, ale zbyt mocno mnie trzyma. 

Zawsze udaje mu się mnie zaskoczyć. Ból jest niczym w porównaniu z dziką przyjemnością, która napływa tuż po nim. Zaciskam dłonie w pięści tak mocno, aż wbijam pazkoncie w skórę. Jest mi tak cholernie dobrze, że mógłby teraz poderżnąć mi gardło, a ja i tak bym nie zauważył. 

Gdyby nie otulający półmrok, nie byłbym w stanie stawić sobie czoła. Łagodne swiało świec, iskrzące kawałki szkła i czarny bez są wszystkim, co pragnę zachować w pamięci już do końca życia. Poddaję się zimnym dłoniom i gorącym oddechom, odległa część mego umysłu szydzi nazywając mnie pokorną marionetką. 

Każdym kolejnym pchnięciem udowadnia, jak bardzo jest bezlitosny, lecz mimo wszystko ciągle powtarzam jego imię, jak gdybym nadrabiał zaległości za te wszystkie zimne, samotne miesiące spędzone z dala od niego. Jest tylko mój, sam nie ma pojęcia, jak bardzo. 

Spalamy się błękitnym płomieniem – w gwałtownej reakcji tęsknoty i złaknionego pożądania. Zaciskam oczy tak mocno, że gwiazdy tańczą mi pod powiekami jak najwspanialszy pokaz fajerwerków. Chciałbym, by mógł trwać wiecznie, choć doskonale wiem, jak złudne jest moje pragnienie. Jestem absolutnie wyczerpany. Wolny. I bezgranicznie szczęśliwy. 

Opiera czoło o mój brzuch, a ja wyciągam ku niemu drżącą dłoń. Jeśli odtrąci ją teraz, złamie mnie po raz drugi. Słyszę jego nagły syk i wiem, że coś jest nie tak. Zanim zdążę uformować w słowa następną myśl, ból spada na mnie jak teatralna kurtyna. Przez chwilę zupełnie tracę wzrok i zastawiam się, czy tak właśnie się umiera. Gdy odzyskuję przytomność, on nadal leży na mnie, zupełnie nieruchomy. 

— Severus — chrypię, ale nie reaguje. Łapię go za ramię i lekko potrząsam. Panikuję. 

Próbuję się wyswobodzić w efekcie czego obaj ladujemy na zimnej posadzce. Jego klatka unosi się miarowo i wiem, że nic mu nie będzie. Opieram o nią czoło, kątem oka dostrzegając kroplę krwi spadajacą na jego przedramie, prosto w paszczę węża wijącego się na bladej skórze. Moja blizna krwawi. I w końcu wszystko rozumiem. 

Zniszczyli horkruks. Zabili węża. 

Wpatruję się w czerniejący Znak, a moje serce w jednej chwili wzbiera potężną falą nienawiści. Nic nie mogę na to poradzić – jestem taki, jak on. Tak samo pragnę krwi. 

Układam Severusa pod ścianą i przykrywam szatą, szukając własnych ubrań. Ignoruję świeże skaleczenia dające o sobie znać, gdy szorstka tkanina opina moje ciało. Podnoszę z podłogi różdżkę Malfoya, kierując się do drzwi. 

Nie odwracam się. Nie jestem w stanie. 

 

II.

 

Nad Hogwartem świta, stalowe niebo niesie ze sobą krzyk ptaków zwiastujących początek kolejnego dnia. Mgła okalająca jezioro ciągnie się aż pod Zakazany Las, wytyczając wyjątkowo ponury szlak. Tam właśnie zmierza i nawet stado wygłodniałych wilkołaków nie zdołałoby powstrzymać go w tej chwili. 

Ocknął się w ciemności, oparty o kamienną ścianę laboratorium, okryty własną szatą. Sam. Wołał go po nazwisku, a gdy to nic nie dało, użył jego imienia. Gdy odpowiedziało mu grobowe milczenie, niczego nie pragnął tak mocno, jak skręcić Gryfonowi kark. 

Ubrał i się i chwycił za różdżkę. W jednej chwili pomieszczenie zalało się zimnym światłem poranka i obawy Snape'a się potwierdziły. Chłopak gorzko mu za to zapłaci. 

Uniósł dłoń, by rzucić zaklęcie lokalizujące, po czym zamarł. Podwinął rękaw szaty, nie dając wiary w to, co miał przed oczami. Czyżby w końcu oszalał, a może to tylko halucynacje? Czarny Znak zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie szkaradną, purpurową bliznę; pamiątkę po Czarnym Lordzie. 

Teraz naprawdę miał z Potterem coś wspólnego. 

*

Las jest cichy i nieprzystępny; czarna plama na tle wyblakłego nieba. Nie to go w tej chwili przeraża. W mgnieniu oka pokonuje odległość między jeziorem a zamkiem, docierając do krawędzi Lasu, by po chwili zniknąć między powykręcanymi drzewami. 

Pierwszym, co go uderza jest chłód i zapach igieł porozrzuconych po miękkim poszyciu składającym się z różnych gatunków mchów. Ciemne kształty drzew okupują grzyby; porosty oplatają pnie niczym Diabelskie Sidła. Zamiera, gdy słyszy trzask suchych gałęzi. Jeśli to Potter, wpadnie prosto w jego szpony – tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Nie okaże mu ani krzty litości. 

Zza drzewa wyjawia się bladolica kobieta ściskająca kurczowo przedramię, pokryte świeżą krwią, jak gdyby wbijała w nie własne paznokcie. Raz za razem. 

— Gdzie byłeś? — syczy, nie dbając o hebanowe loki wpadające jej do oczu. — Gdzie byłeś, gdy mój Pan po ciebie wzywał?! — krzyczy, płosząc ptaki okupujące najbliższe drzewo. Zrywa się i wpatruje prosto w jego niewzruszone oczy, nim pluje mu w twarz. 

W ułamku sekundy mężczyzna miażdży jej tchawicę, przyszpilając jej całe ciało do najbliższej sosny. Ta charczy, próbując wykrzesać z siebie swój zwyczajowy, szaleńczy rechot, lecz Snape przystawia jej różdżkę do gardła. 

— Gdzie on jest? — pyta spokojnie. 

Jej oczy po raz pierwszy tej nocy zdają się spogladać na niego przytomnie. Wykrzywia twarz w grymasie bezkresnego obrzydzenia, unosząc wyzywająco brodę. Snape wypowiada zaklęcie i przemierza szlak jej najświeższych wspomnień. Voldemort został pokonany, jego szczątki są rozrzucone pośród wysokich traw, gdzieś na zwykłej polanie, której nie widział nigdy przedtem. 

— Zabrał go ze sobą! — skrzeczy, nawet nie próbując wyrwać się z jego uscisku. Uważa, że wygrała. Patrzy na nią przez chwilę w całkowitym milczeniu, a gdy w końcu się odzywa, cedzi każde słowo: 

— Doceniam twoją... kooperację, Bello. Avada kedavra! — Pozwala jej runąć w kępkę srebrzystych gwiazdnic, kryjących się wśród rozwidlonych paproci. 

Nie zasłużyła nawet na to. 

Snape odwraca się na pięcie kierując kroki w sam środek zimnego, ponurego lasu. Znajdzie go. To w końcu Gryfon, na dodatek Potter. Jemu wszystko uchodzi na sucho, jemu zawsze się udaje. Zawsze jest cudownie ocalonym bohaterem. 

_Zawsze._

*

— I tak po prostu strzeliłeś ją Kedavrą? — Nie wierzy. 

— Mam ci to przeliterować? 

— No... Może to by pomogło. W wizualizacji. 

Prycha. 

— Jakże skomplikowane słowo, jestem pod wrażeniem. Tak głębokim, iż chyba obdaruję dziś Gryffindor aż pięcioma punktami. 

— Tylko pięcioma? Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie — udaje obrażony ton, gdy ten przewraca stronę w Proroku Codziennym. — Co napisali? 

Nie od razu mu odpowiada. 

— Brednie. 

Śmieje się. 

— Pewnie przypisali wszystko Dumbledore'owi, to cię tak denerwuje? Jego domniemany „plan” zrealizowany pośmiertnie? 

— Bynajmniej. 

— No, ale... – słyszy wahanie w jego głosie. — To o co chodzi? 

— O nic. 

— Przecież cię znam... 

Zaciska dłonie na gazecie udając, iż lektura pochłonęła go bez reszty. 

— Severusie... 

W tak ciepłe dni, jak ten, pochłania pożółkłe stronice w ogrodzie otoczonym żywopłotem, opierając się o stare, zbutwiałe drzewo. Czuje wtedy ziemisty zapach kory i subtelną woń mchów, zawieszoną w wiosennym powietrzu. 

— Sever... 

— Czego chcesz? — warczy. 

Pierzasta chmura przesłania słońce i świat nagle zostaje pozbawiony wszelkich ciepłych barw. Nawet ptaki przestają śpiewać. 

— Nie wybaczysz mi, prawda? Nigdy? 

Milczy. 

Odrzuca gazetę i w końcu spogląda na niewielki portret, który pod nią skrywa; układa na kolanach podczas czytania, jak swój największy talizman. Zawsze trzyma przy sobie. 

— Jak sądzisz? 

Patrzy w jadowicie zielone oczy i zaciska dłoń na złoconej ramce. Potter spogląda na niego tak samo, jak tamtej nocy, gdy zapłacił za jego wolność najwyższą cenę, składając ostatni pocałunek na jego spragnionych ustach. 

I uśmiecha się do niego czule. Wie. 

 

KONIEC


End file.
